


Shining Silver Star

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Category: blue bloods
Genre: 1x17, Analysis?, Blue Bloods - Freeform, But here you go, F/M, Lemme know in the comments, Silver Star, my thoughts, no one asked for this, should I do this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: My thoughts on the Blue Bloods episode Silver Star, from Season One, episode seventeen.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 2





	Shining Silver Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I have been watching Cinema Wins (and his brother channel Cinema Sins) on YouTube, and I needed to get my thoughts about Silver Star onto paper

Blue Bloods  
Silver Star  
Season One, Episode Seventeen

While I’m thinking about it, let’s talk about the episode Silver Star. I haven’t seen this one as much as others (Critical Condition, To Tell The Truth, Ends And Means...) which is a crime on my part!

Blue Bloods doesn’t really delve into the psychological world, which is a shame, cause they had so many opportunities (Danny’s PTSD, Linda’s PTSD, Nicky’s/Erin’s thoughts after getting kidnapped/shot). But it is a cop show, not a psychological show. And while they didn’t go super deep in Silver Star, they gave us a lot. 

I can’t remember if we knew Danny was a vet pre-this episode, but we learned/remembered that he is a vet. A vet with lots of baggage that is great at hiding it. All throughout this episode, I feel connected to Danny, despite having no military training, combat, or affiliation really. He’s the warrior in this episode, and we can really see how he’s slowly fading, breaking down all throughout the episode. 

The greatest scene in Silver Star is- yes, you guessed it- when he is confiding in Linda. I wish it was just one or two minutes longer, that we saw Linda actually comforting him with a hug or some reassuring words. Regardless of the lack of Lindanny scenes, I feel like that was the second most powerful scene in the episode. It is vital, because we learn some about Danny’s backstory. We also learn in this scene he has self doubt and insecurities, and it really makes a generally pissed character feel so real and raw and vulnerable. 

The most important scene in the episode is when Danny had the chance to knock Troy’s brains out. In fact, he’s about to do it. He says “I was hoping you’d do something stupid”, so he could use that as an excuse to really hurt the guy. And once he has the upper hand again, he’s about to hit Troy with the metal pipe (which would most definitely break bones), he BREAKS. The mighty Danny Reagan cries, and I absolutely love it. If Danny hits Troy, he is no better than the murderer. Because Troy killed Micheal Oats by beating him with a bat. 

The breakdown is also very important, and I wish Blue Bloods had shown us a little bit of the aftermath of that. All of Danny’s bottled up emotions, maybe spanning from years ago, have finally caught up with him in the course of this episode. It’s so well written, with Danny just stopping everything to cry about Micheal Oats, and Chuckles (Chucky?), and the troop he lost as we learn later on. Jackie coming in, looking concerned, not knowing what to do, because her strong, hard-ass partner is showing an emotion Other than pissed...

Despite the lack of psychological impact/trauma, possible mental health message, and Lindanny scenes, I NEED to watch this episode more often. After watching, I felt emotionally drained and sorrowful, just like Danny was feeling. And let’s not forget how he keeps touching his Semper Fi tattoo. I’m pretty sure this is the first episode we see his Semper Fi tattoo over his heart. And until the scene with Linda, we don’t know he has a tattoo there. The writers want us to believe he keeps touching, scratching, and sometimes even massaging his heart as a nervous or uncomfortable tick. But he’s touching his tattoo! His Marines tattoo, the Always Faithful tattoo. Touching it is reminding him (us) that he is going to do whatever it takes to clear this Marine’s name, come hell or high water, just like he did in the season four episode. In order not to paint Corporal Russell in a bad light, Danny says he slips. That’s almost as faithful as saying your military buddy was MIA, even though you saw his plane go down! 

You really did a good job with this one, Blue Bloods. Well done, Blue Bloods. Well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if y’all like this, and I’ll review more episodes. 
> 
> (Even if you don’t, I’ll probably do it again cause this was fun)


End file.
